


Meme Ficlet: Luck

by greywash



Series: Meme Ficlets (Spring 2012... and onward) [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Meme ficlet, archived off Tumblr; unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked.</em>
</p><p><strong>shariden requested</strong>: 7 and 10 figure out how to rig the national lottery just once. Who (if anyone) gets the winning ticket?</p><p>
  <strong>7. Mycroft<br/></strong>
  <strong>10. Mrs. Hudson</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Ficlet: Luck

"I ought to stop you, you know." He leans his palm on his umbrella, tilting his chin up. It's not necessary. He can't help but look down at her, not at his height.

"But you won't, will you?" she says, spooning flour into the bowl.

"Hm." He watches her carefully. "It's not necessary, you know. I won't abandon him to starve on the streets. Whatever differences I may have had with my brother—"

"John isn't Sherlock, dear," she says, very gently. "He draws his lines in different places. He won't take money from you any more than he'd let me reduce his rent."

She can see Mycroft's throat working as she reaches for her eggs. He says, "I can arrange—"

"There isn't any need," she says, cracking the first egg into her smaller mixing bowl. "I have already arranged."

Mycroft doesn't say anything. She discards the shell.

"And besides," she says, reaching for another, "It's been nearly three years. Don't you think John is due a little bit of luck?"


End file.
